


Broken

by Hanna_Tucker



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Angst, Broken hearted Malcolm, Death of a Spouse, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Avril Lavigne, Inspired by Personal Experience, M/M, Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 05:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20169019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanna_Tucker/pseuds/Hanna_Tucker
Summary: The death of someone you love can often leave you lost inside or an empty shell of what you once were. In other cases, you're left with so many emotions swimming inside you that just when you think you're empty inside, you find yourself taken by surprise. And one man, still reeling after the death of his deceased lover, finds himself in that very state.





	Broken

_And I remember, all those crazy things you said_  
_You left them running through my head_  
_You're always there, you're everywhere_  
_But right now I wish you were here_

Grey eyes- once stormy with vibrant feeling but now hollow with still fresh grief- flicked hesitantly to look down upon the cold, hard marble that seemed glare right back. A shuddering sigh erupted softly from his chest, tears silently sliding down his pale cheekbones.

The strong autumn breeze that suddenly gusted chilled him cold to the bone. He let his gaze trail down to his hand, and he lifted it forward slightly, imagining the warm touch of his absent love. And he closed his eyes, swallowing hard in the hopes of quenching the ache building up in his throat from holding back so long.

"Why...?" he choked out painfully, falling to his knees. The ache in his throat only worsened and the tears slid down faster. "I told y- you... to... to..." The intensity of his turbulent emotions finally brought his walls crashing down- the walls he had worked so hard to build, the barriers he had put so much effort into maintaining. And they broke down, one by one. Because of _him._

_I'm lookin' for a place_  
_I'm searchin' for a face_  
_Is anybody here I know_  
_'Cause nothings going right_  
_And everything's a mess_  
_And no one likes to be alone_

A hand brushed his shoulder gently. He whipped about, mouth open in painful questioning. Brown eyes met grey as she told him softly, "I cared about him too. Perhaps not as strongly as you, but..." He closed his eyes and let his head fall slightly as each breath became harder to take.

"H-he should h-have listened to me... why didn't he?" He sniffled quietly as he looked back up at her. "He should've listened." She knelt down beside him, squeezing his shoulder lightly with her hand. For a moment, there was only silence, aside from the distant rumble of thunder and the nearby pitter-patter of rain. The smell of damp earth wafted to his nose, the scent of decay making itself known. And when the horrible image fought its way to the surface of his mind, the choked sobs he had tried to hold back in her presence broke through his lips.

_She wants to go home_  
_But nobody's home_  
_That's where she lies_  
_Broken inside_  
_With no place to go_  
_No place to go_  
_To dry her eyes_  
_Broken inside_

"You should go home," she said softly.

"Home?" His head snapped up, eyes flashing with a now entirely different set of emotions._ Anger. Fear. Denial._ "Home?! H-how- how can you-" Another sob interrupted, only adding to his frustration. "- how can you expect- no, I can't."

He quickly pulled away from her- he stood up, hoping to leave before he started to spiral.

She followed him- about to stop him, to protest- and he cut her off. "How can you possibly expect me to go home... when _he _was _my_ home." He shook his head, starting to turn away. As he looked at her for a moment longer, he continued, "He's gone. I don't _have_ a home anymore."

And then he turned away from her and walked. He walked away from her, away from the grave, away from the cemetery, and away from nearly all the reminders of his crushing pain. The only reminders that haunted him were the cold rain the left him soaked to the bone...

And the hollow absence that ached in Malcolm Reed's heart.

_I didn't get around to kiss you_  
_Goodbye on the hand_  
_I wish that I could see you again_  
_I know that I can't_  
_Oh, I hope you can hear me 'cause I remember it clearly..._

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I bet you knew it was Malcolm the second you started reading (tag probably tipped you off too). What can I say- when it comes to sadder pieces like this, I prefer to write from his point of view. Though I would like to write a sad piece for Trip sometime (even though at the same time, I hate breaking their hearts). 
> 
> Also, disclaimer: the lyrics used in this story are not mine- they belong to several of Avril Lavigne's songs.
> 
> Avril Lavigne Songs Used:
> 
> "I Wish You Were Here"
> 
> "I'm With You"
> 
> "Nobody's Home"
> 
> "I Miss You / Slipped Away"


End file.
